


Tear in My Heart

by DeathDoesntCare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I Think It Might Be A Poem, M/M, dream - Freeform, i don’t know, in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDoesntCare/pseuds/DeathDoesntCare
Summary: Dean and Cas are in the Impala, and Dean can’t stop looking at the angel.





	Tear in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to call this, but it’s Destiel and I wrote it so here you go. Also I got the title from the song Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots.

It was peaceful and quiet

Unlike normal, but it felt nice.

We were in the Impala, as usual,

But Sam wasn’t there.

We were fine.

No signs of danger in sight,

Just a feeling of safety.

Outside it was dark,

But I could see.

And then there was you.

You were there, asleep, peaceful,

Happy.

Your tired eyelids covered the eyes I knew to be bright blue.

Your hair was messed up, it was okay, it was nice.

I moved around the holes and bumps in the road so you could stay asleep.

Wow. You were asleep. You were finally resting after all those sleepless years.

Why were you sleeping? You can’t sleep.

Music was playing. Something upbeat and different than what I was used to.

I was awake. It was a dream.

“What is this?” I asked about the music.

“Music,” you said. “I can change it if you-“

“No. It’s fine,” I said.

Just like before, I stared at your tired eyelids, unable to cover your bright blue eyes after all these sleepless years.

Unable to rest.

Unable to stop and notice I’m staring at you.

We’re unable to notice we’re staring at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I always love feedback, so I’d really like it if you left a comment! Thank you for reading!


End file.
